A (not so) lonely fox
by VoidYordle
Summary: This is a love story between a human and Ahri. The story starts in Ionia but will, in later chapters, go trough all over Runeterra. Tell me what you think! Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1 - Training Grounds

A (not so) Lonely Fox

Chapter 1 – Training Grounds

(Note 1: This is a love story about Ahri, as you can tell, and our main character (wich I dont have a name to yet) a human and a fox. They'll be more characters from League in the later chapters ^^ )

(Note 2: This story will be told by different points of view for the sake of the plot, as well for a better understanding of the feelings of each character)

In this Chapter:

Main Character; Shen; Akali; Kennen; Ahri; Noxian Soldiers;

(Main Character's point of view)

I walked home with my head lowered, I knew what would await me when I get back to the village, its always the same thing, but even so, it didn't matter how hard I trained, HE would never accept me. His words echoed in my head:

"Please Master Shen, just give me one chance!"

"Another one? Why should I? I think I gave...we...we gave you enough chances."

"Can you please tell me why? I'm not weak..."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"*sigh* Fine, you want a chance? I'll give to you but..."

"But?"

"If you lose you'll listen to me. Understood?"

"Yes Master Shen, thank you very much! You won't regret it."

"First let me ask you a couple of questions: What would you do if one of your partners was in danger but, to save your partner, you had to sacrifice your mission?"

"It depends on how important the mission was."

"Ok, next: You find a wealthy Ionian citizen beating up a defenseless Noxian citizen, what would you do?"

"Let them be, Noxians are no more scum upon this world."

"Ok, last one and more important... how strong do you think you are?"

"Well I don't mean to brag but... I'm stronger than any of your students."

"Good to know! AKALI!"

He called by her name the shadows seem to move at his right side, then a feminine silhouette appeared, it was Akali the Fist of Shadow.

"You called Master?"

"Go easy on him."

"As you wish."

She had long black hair, was wearing a mask that covered most of her face, rumours said that she was quite beautifull, well...no time to think about it. She put her weapons on the ground. Was she underestimating me? Well she was going to regret it.

"Best of five."

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

I just blinked and, just like that, I felt her finger in my neck. The S _hadow Dance_ , I sould have expected it.

"You died. There goes one."

"She just caught me off guard, thats all."

She punched the ground, the air began to feel heavy, I fell to my knees, I coudn't breathe, she released whatever she was doing. My eyesight was going blurry already.

"In case you're wondering that was her _Twilight Shroud._ Oh, and, you died again, this is you last chance."

"Aren't you gonna draw your blade?"

"Sure why not?"

Damnit I didn't think she was this strong, well, she can't beat me in a weapons combat.

"Charge when ready."

"Aren't you gonna pick up yours?"

She didn't answer me.

"Well, you'll do you, just don't regret it later."

As I charged, I watched helplessly as she dodged my attacks with her eyes closed and her hands behind her back. I fell to my knees, crying of frustration.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why won't you take me seriously?"

"You are just... Another Unworthy Opponent"

"And that's three you lost, now you'll listen to me right?"

"...Yes..."

"To be honest you are one of the most persistent persons we've ever saw or set foot in here, you just keep coming back, I like that, I like you will. Regardless of the outcome of this match, I was ready to give you a chance here, at the Kinkou order."

"So you are saying that..."

"HOWEVER!"

Master Shen stood up, he was wearing his blue armor, but took his helmet off so he could look me in the eyes.

"Remember the questions I asked you?"

"Y-Yes, I do."

"Well the first one was if you were willing to sacrifice one of your partners for the sake of a mission, remembered what you answered?"

"Y-Yes, it would depend on how important the mission was."

"WRONG! I don't know what you've been aiming for but the Kinkou order is not the right place. We would never willingly sacrifice a partner just for the sake of a mission"

His eyes we're dead cold, tough I didn't feel anger coming from him.

"Next. I asked you what would you do in that situation I described you."

"And I answered that I would let them be."

"*sigh* Wrong again, we don't care if it's wealthy or poor, Ionian or Noxian, unless we're at war or in middle of a mission, violence does not solve conflict"

It seemed like...disappointment.

"Last one, I'll ask you again... are you strong?"

"I...I'm strong... not as much as you or Mistress Akali but... strong yes."  
"*sigh* I commend for you self-confidence but... Akali are you strong?"

"No Master Shen, I'm weak."

"See? You can't expect to be stronger than your opponents, remember you are always weak, until you beat them. Go home"

He turned away, I was left with nothing but a piece of advice, not a "Maybe next time" or a "Maybe one day you can join us" no, nothing. Anger took over me I was ready to stab him in the back as soon as I grabed my swor...

I felt a string of blood running down my neck, something sharp was near my throath.

"Steady!"

The Yordle Kennen was holding his shuriken against my neck, I didn't even felt him approaching.

"What? How did you knew what I..."

"The eyes never lie"

I looked up and saw Master Shen and Mistress Akali looking down on me with a face of disappointment.

"Trying to stab someone in the back huh? You are no better than the Noxians you hate, get out."

"Master Shen I..."

"Get out!... And never come back."

The village is just up ahead, my friends will mock me... again, being son of the chief of the village is not easy always the same thing, they all expect great things and... I'm not able to do it. I could try to catch that demon fox that is said that roams around these woods but... it's just a mith. Ionia is not the paradise everyone thinks it is. We've got the wealthy, the skilled, like Master Shen and the Kinkou order, and us, the commoners, who don't serve a purpose. I was getting close to the village, I tried to put a smile on my face, I got used to it since it was not the first time I was turned out but... this time was forever, I wouldn't be able to come back...never.

"Let's just fake it like always."

As I approach the village some of my friends were already waiting for me. I passed by them without a single word or expression, they started laughing, why did I even called them friends? As I entered the village some elders greet me and asked if this time I had been accepted.

"Not today, but I'm sure next time I'll be able to do it!"

You liar, that was the same answer you always gave them, and yet, they would smile at you and wish you good luck, you do not deserve this people. I kept smiling for a while until I got to my house, my parents were waiting for me on the outside.

"Sorry."

That was the only thing I was able to say to them before heading off into the forest.

My parents face remained numb as my father went inside the house, they were dissapointed I could tell, the only thing that prevented me from burst out in tears was my mother asking were was I going.

"To the training grounds!"

I tried my best to hold on the tears as I said it. I headed of to the forest and in no time i reached the training grounds, it was a big field filled with nothing but dust and stone and three huge logs in the center, I used them to train regularly but... I wasn't using them today. I fell to my knees and I start crying, punching the ground until my hands started bleeding.

"Why? Why?"

The sky began to darken and seconds after it started raining.

"Go to hell..."

Even the skies mocked my defeat, I'll showed them, I'll show Master Shen I am worthy... I'll show them...

I took a deep breath...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I tried to release all my anger and despair in that scream, all that was left was sadness...

"It's better if I go home, they'll worry about me... or not... I really don't care anymore."

As soon as I got up I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oh, looks like we have a crybaby over here."

I turned around, there were seven soldier like man standing behind me with a smile on their faces.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Pff, you won't live long enough to remember."

I looked at the symbol on their armor, seemed like two axes, a symbol that I recongized immediately.

"Noxians."

"Not bad kid, now if you could do the favor of telling us in wich direction your village is we'll kill you quickly."

"There's no villages around here."

"Sorry, but thats not what I've been told."

Damnit.

"You'll have to get past me first"

I drawn my blade, it was not much of a shiny or elaborate work, it was what I could afford with the money I was given by my parents. A typical sword, nothing more, nothing less.

"Let's have fun then."

The first soldier stepped foward, it was not tall so I tough I could beat him, I was wrong, he weild a big grey sword with golden details, I was faster then him but a single blow pushed me back a few meters. He threw a barrage of strikes not hitting any of my vital spots, just grazing every part of my body.

"Is this the best you have to offer? Pff, pathetic, finish him!"

He stuck his sword on the right side of my chest, I started to feel cold...I fell to my knees...my vision started to blurr... I don't remember anything else.

(Ahri's point of view)

In the afternoon, as always, the activity in the village ceased completly, everyone stopped working, and just enjoyed themselves. Spoke to each other, smile, laugh.

How I wish someday to be part of something like that. But... I can't. Because I have these...

My tails... my ears... demon fox is what they call me, it's not my fault I was born like this, but I'm pretty sure nobody thinks that way. They might think I made some contract with the devil and I was cursed. No. Nothing like that. I just wish I could have a normal life, yet this heart will never feel love. If I have one that is.

I lived more than I should. I took humans humanity just for my own benefit, but for what? Just so I can feel regret, pain, envy, all those human emotions?

I used to feast on their humanity just for the sake of approaching a more human form but... someday I stopped changing, I don't know why but... It just happened.

I was wondering trough the woods one day and I found this village, a peacefull village in the middle of nowhere, and, just like that, I found myself watching the everyday life of each one of them, just as a form of feeling close to them.

For example, that boy that is entering the village right now, since his 17th birthday that he leaves the village at 10 am, travels to the center of Ionia and takes a shot at the Kinkou Order... he comes back around 14 pm, when someone asks how it went he smiles and says that next time It'll be for sure, but I can see, he doesn't believe his own words.

I decided to follow him today, he said the same thing as the other days:

"Not today, but I'm sure next time I'll be able to do it!"

I don't know why but... this time he seemed different, he went to the training grounds, his dark hair covered his eyes, I couldn't see where he was looking so I had to keep my distance.

As soon as he arrived he fell down to his knees and started crying, and without even realizing, I started crying with him, I had tears rolling down my face... this...human. This creature had me crying for no apparent reason. I didn't know him, yet... I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I leaned against one of the trees as it started to rain, even the skies cried with him, he didn't seem really amused to be honest, his face was nothing but anger and sadness.

He threw his head back and let out a huge scream:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I closed my eyes, I couldn't keep watching as he suffered so much, whatever reason it was, I was sure he would be able to deal with it.

As soon as I opened my eyes I saw seven soldiers standing behind him, it was dark I couldn't see where they were from but... I had a bad felling going down my spine.

"Please run" I said to myself. "They seem to strong for you, please run"

One of the soldiers said something and they all started laughing, the boy said something and then took out his sword. He was visibly scared but didn't step back, one of soldiers stepped forward and start to hit him with a big grey sword after what seemed like an eternity of the soldier hitting him the one who looked like the leader gave an order. Due to the distanceI couldn't hear everything he said I just heard the last two words:

"... finish him"

The grey sword soldier sticked his blade to the right side of the boys chest almost piercing his heart, the boy fell down on the floor almost dead.

The grey sword soldier threw his fists into the air like some kind of celebration as the others behind him started laughing. He grabbed the, now unconscious, boy by his hair lifting him up off the ground and putting the sword by his neck preparing to deliver the final blow.

And, however, here was I, unable to do anything, I had seen many of these scenes before, this one was no different... or so I tough.

"No!" This is it I wouldn't remain indifferent anymore, I had to do something, for the first time in years I had felt empathy for other than me, he had made me cry... for him. I owned him, plus I had a few questions for him, I couldn't let him die, not today.

I stepped out of the woods and rush to where the soldiers were.

"Let's have some real fun".


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm sorry

Chapter 2 – I'm sorry

In this Chapter: Main Character; Ahri;

(Ahri's point of view)

I stepped out of the woods and rush to where the soldiers were.

"Let's have some real fun".

They looked petrified, well, not that I wasn't used to that reaction, it's not everyday that you witness such a beautiful view.

"This is such a coward act... beating a weak boy. Why don't you try your luck with me?"

They all charged blindly at me... It was over in a matter of seconds.

As the rain stopped and the sun began to unfold the blood filled the field. Their blood, as well as the boy's blood... He was losing blood really fast, I tried to stop the bleeding but that proved to be a failure, only causing my hands to be soaked.

"Don't you die on me...please."

I was running out of time, he was losing blood really fast, there was only one thing that I could do.

I drawn essence from my tails and shape it in form of a orb, as soon as it was completed I put some of my humanity in it.

"Please..."

I injected in the wound, praying to the heavens that it worked. Miraculously, the wound started closing, although it left a huge scar, but that was of no concern right now, what mattered was that he was safe.

"I have some questions for you, you'll come with me."

I carried him on my back using my tails as support so he didn't fall, I had some sort of tent I had builted near the village, although most people that passed by didn't noticed, it was really big in height, tough it was smaller inside, it only had space for me and my nine tails, if they were all spread that is, but I think that if didn't stretch them there would be plenty of space for both of us. We walked... Well I walked, he was still unconscious, past a bunch of trees till where my tent was. As soon as we arrived I layed him down and gently put his head on my knees.

I put one of my tails by his side, which he hugged strongly.

"You... Feel really lonely, don't you?"

He hugged my tail with even more strength this time.

"Just like me..."

He was tall, really tall, the same size that I was, and taller than my tails, his hair covered almost his entire face almost touching his shoulders, black as the night, and... Really beautiful indeed.

I started stroking his hair and sing a song I remember hearing a woman singing to their children.

"Every child in Valoran has heard the tale before,

About the cursed mummy boy who felt his heart no more..."

(Main Character's point of view)

I felt like... Someone was touching my chest...

I fell asleep.

I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin...

I fell asleep yet again.

I felt a sensation that I hadn't felt in years... Similar to when you fell asleep in the couch and your mom has to carry you to the bed... Yes... That was it... I felt like I was being carried, I must have slept all night at the training ground. Yes, someone was carrying me home... I can't seem to open my eyes... I'm tired...

I fell asleep yet again.

As I started to regain conscious I noticed that I was laying down, yet, not in my room, but somewhere...

"It ...ed that ...er ...all ...one become his fri...

It ...ged that he ...all be ...ne ...til his end"

there was... some sound that I couldn't identify.

"The moment when ...umu realized what he ... Done

Too late it was, fo..., for them, the evil curse ha... ...n"

As my hearing began to return to normal I heard a song... Some type of lullaby:

"The anger and the anguish overwhelmed his fragile soul,

And caused a wicked tantrum that he never could control."

I did not know that voice, yet it was calm, beautiful if I dare say it, it was a girl's voice. A girl's voice that I didn't know, or, at least, didn't recognize.

My eyes were felling heavy, I tried to open them but... All I could see was white, nothing more, just white.

"Am I... In heaven...?"

That was the only thing I was able to say before falling asleep again. Maybe it was just in my head but... I think I heard her laugh... Maybe I was hallucinating...yeah, that's it!

As I was able to finally wake up, I noticed that I was laying in someone's lap, in some sort of tent, a really small one, it fitted one, maybe two persons at maximum. I felt something soft on my left arm. I turned my head to the left, I was underneath some kind of fur blanket.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead!"

It was when I heard this, that I looked up and I saw...it.

It was a woman with fox ears, it was... No.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I tried to jump away the fastest my recent awaken body could, but I just managed to hit my face on the ground. I rolled right so I could at least put some distance between me and...it.

As I was getting up I noticed that it wasn't a fur blanket that was covering me, it was... Tails... That...thing's tails.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?"

I must've felt asleep in the training ground that's the only explanation.

"I..."

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU DO RIGHT? KIDNAP A PERSON WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING?"

"No, you don't understand I..."

As I reached out for my sword I noticed It wasn't there.

"Tchh!"

Must have dropped it in the training grounds.

"This is your lucky day Demon Fox, don't come near me again, cause if you do... I WILL kill you!"

I rampaged out of the tent, just to realize I didn't know where I was... Well, didn't matter, one way or another, I would be back to the village by dawn at best. This would be just like a dream... Yes a dream. I had a strange dream last night... I dreamt that I was fighting Noxian soldiers and... That I was killed... No... Just a dream, I'm still alive. But... If that was a dream... Maybe that incident with Master Shen also... No. No that was real... Unfortunately.

I was able to get on one of the tracks that lead the village, it was just as I got halfway that I noticed my clothes were covered in mud.

"Really?"

That Demon Fox must've been dragging me in every puddle it could find.

"Oh well, I have to go to the river to see if I can wash this."

I took the long route, I didn't want to take my chances with that Demon Fox while unarmed, I could pass by the training ground and pick up my stuff after washing.

I looked at the sky trough the trees, it was a sunny day, no one would've said that it was raining just... Hum... By the way...I didn't know how long that Demon Fox held me unconscious. Well I could sort that out once I got back, for now, I was headed to the river. Although I took the long route I didn't take too long, it gave me time to think. Maybe Master Shen was right, I wasn't ready for that kind of fight, even in my dreams I couldn't defeat the Noxians, not even one. Next time I'm in Ionia's capital I'll be sure to apologize personally. Maybe I should forget all these fight and warrior stuff and just get some smaller work. One where I could get enough to live a comfortable life... Yeah... That's it. Everyone was right, I'm not suited to be a warrior, everyone on the village knew it, only the elders supported me but... I know they were lying, just trying to cheer me on because they had nothing better to do but to make fun of a boy trying to make his dreams come true... That's it... That's my decision

"Oh, there's the river."

(Ahri's Point of View)

It's always the same thing... They don't give me time to even express myself... They assume that I am a demon... They all think that way...I hate them... I hate them all.

The ground beneath my face started to get wet.

(Main Character's Point of View)

"Oh, there's the river."

As I took of my clothes and started to wash them I noticed there was more than mud in them, it was... Blood?

"What the hell?"

My clothes were stained in blood, not only that but they had a huge rip in the chest part, wait wasn't that...

Then I started to remember.

The soldiers... A big grey sword with golden details... The final blow... My body going numb... And nothing else.

But what did this mean?

I put my hand in my chest, just to notice it also had a huge scar.

"I've been healed..."

But by who? The best thing to do was to pass by the training grounds, to see if I could get a clue of what the hell happened.

As I get to the training fields, what I see almost makes me puke. Seven bodies... Seven bodies laying there on the floor lifeless, almost like they were drained. Drained of their life essence, the smell of rot filled me, as I fell to my knees and puked whatever was still on my stomach.

What was that? What the hell happened here?

As I passed trough the corpses there is one small detail that catches my attention.

A big grey sword with golden details...

That wasn't a dream, that really happened. I died.

As I look to the soldier near that sword, I start, yet again, to feel that pain where the scar was.

"It was him..."

But his body... The rotting of the bodies was nothing compared to this one.

It had scratches and bites all over his body, like he was tortured. His face frozen in what looked like an expression of fear... Or whatever it was, I couldn't really see with nothing but rotten flesh.

Then I realized.

"She... Saved me... I have to go back! Go back and apologize!"

Apologize! Heh funny how things unfolded, I had to give two apologies in a short matter of time.

I had to apologize to Master Shen for my rude behavior, I'll do it as soon as I can. For now I need to thank her...yes...that was it...

I turned my back and started heading to the way that lead to her tent.

As I was walking I stepped on something metallic. It was my sword. Was. Now it was broken in half, no more use. I did not believe in destiny or Karma or whatever but I tough that meant something.

"Maybe I won't be able to apologize to Master Shen."

One last look at the soldiers.

"Maybe she'll kill me... Well she has the right to. I have nothing to live for anymore anyway... Maybe that's better."

Without thinking on anything I continued walking.

I got to her tent after a while.

As I got to her tent there was only thing in my head. I said it really softly.

"I'm sorry Master Shen, I hope you can forgive me, in this life or the next."

Trying to put my fear aside, I entered.

The tent was dark, shaped in cone like shape, it didn't allow much sunlight to enter.

I stood on my knees.

"E-Excuse me? A-A-Are you there?"

My voice and my hands shaked with fear.

I just heard a really weak voice.

"Go away."

My eyes could not move from the ground.

"P-Please I... I just need to..."

"GO... Away."

"Listen I j-just need to..."

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

For some reason, something didn't seem right, her voice sounded like she had been crying just moments before.

"I...I'm sorry..."

Silence.

"I'm really sorry, I should not have called you... That."

Silence again.

"I realized now that you saved my life. And, for that, I'm forever thankful. I owe you my life."

I lowered my head to the ground. Maybe this is the end.

After a short moment, I heard footsteps coming from inside the tent, my heart was racing like crazy.

Then she stepped out. What appeared before me was a goddess-like figure.

"Y-Y-You are..."

"Hideous? Monstrous? Demonic? Pff, I know I'm used to that kind of rea-"

"Beautiful."

"W-What? What did you just said?"

She was tall, almost as tall as me, long black hair tied in a braid, and two black ears. Was wearing a short red and white dress, and had nine tails. Nine white tails.

"Yes, beautifull indeed."

(Ahri's Point Of View)

It was the first time someone said I was beautiful...

"T-Thank you."

The boy just stood there staring at me, not even a word. And, like he had woken up, he lowered his face into the ground.

"You saved me, I owe you my life. You can do as you please with me."

He was visibly shaking, and he was stuttering a lot... He was afraid.

"Are you afraid? Of what?"

"I recognize the consequences of my acts, I also know you can kill me anytime you want."

"Huh? What makes you think I'll kill you?"

"I don't really know but... I don't have nothing to live for anyway, I might as well be dead."

"Why do you say that? Don't you aim at anything?"

"I... No, not anymore."

With this last sentence he looked sad, maybe related to what happened later?

"Well..."

I put two fingers on his chin and softly pulled it up.

"... First of all you will look up. I don't like people looking down, on me or on themselves. Second of all I'll help you, with whatever you want to achieve."

"W-Why? What do you get out of it?"

His words repeated themselves in my head.

"Beautiful."

"Yes, beautiful indeed."

"I'll think of something along the way."

"It's impossible, it cannot be accomplished."

"Is that so? We'll see about that. In the meantime, take a seat i want to ask you a few questions."

He did not move at all, well, I could understand that, he was clearly scared. *sigh* Oh well, I could not be bothered by that there were something's about him that were making me curious.

"Ok so, first of all. What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Date With Akali?

Chapter 3

A date with Akali?

(? ? ? ? Point of View)

-One, two, what do I see?

Three, Four, nothing more,

Five, Six, a curious mix,

Seven, Eight, Love and Hate,

Nine,Ten...

...

One, Two, what do I see?

Two half-foxes...

Are they meant to be?

One, Two, Three, Four,

Only that, and nothing more.

(Main Character Point of View)

I'm late... AGAIN. She will kill me this time for sure. I mean... she didn't kill me the other twenty-or-so times I was late, but she will for sure this time!

Having to travel between Ionia and home when I have such a busy schedule will not do me any good.

Plus, that Demon Fo... I mean... that dumb Fox makes me run errands on the other side of Ionia and then asks me to be at the training grounds at impossible hours.

Well, if she won't kill me, this will.

I doubt than two months ago I would be able to run this much, but I think I've got used to it. As much as I hate to admit it, I have been appreciating our time together, despite being all strength exercises and stamina and stuff like that. I grew rather affectionate to her, I really like to talk to her... For a really long time I had no one to talk to, I was alone, with nobody who would believe in me, but... she believes, and she is helping me. Although I told her that what I want to achieve is impossible now, she didn't gave up. She laughed.

"Tell me one thing. Did you believe someone like me existed before you met me?"

"No...I guess not?"

"Why?"

"Because that would be impossib-"

"Exactly, it's only impossible if you believe it is."

I hate to admit it, but now I have a reason to push myself, to better myself. I should find a way to thank her properly, in some way.

As I was reaching the exit of Ionia, I passed by the Kinkou Order. I've been so busy with training that I barely remembered, I should apologize to Master Shen... maybe next time, today I really can't afford to do it. Each second I'm late is a minute added to the time of my training.

Why am I enduring such hard conditions? Well... I kinda asked for it... literally, but... never mind, not important.

As I reached Ionia's exit, I felt someone touching my shoulder, I turned around and saw that Akali was standing right in front of me.

"You and me are going on a date right now."

"Ah... wait. WHAT?"

(Ahri's Point Of View)

He is late... AGAIN. Well, I suppose I didn't gave him much time to begin with.

Two months... that's how long he's been training with me, and, honestly, I've had lots of fun. I gave him simple tasks in the beginning but he always pushed himself harder than I told him to. Hard to believe that two months ago he was just a scared kid, I remember it like it was today.

"Tell me. Why the Kinkou order?"

"W-Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious, that's all."

"It was always been my dream... ever since I saw a demonstration at the Blood Moon Festival when I was a kid..."

"Then tell me... why were you crying?"

"I... I messed it up."

"How come?

"I got carried away by anger and did something I shouldn't, I enraged Master Shen... He will never forgive me..."

"Tell me. What kind of person is that Master Shen?"

"Hum... Well... He is a really kind a gentle person, he always reaches out for those in need, he is very strong, he always said there was only one person who matched him in strength, although he never said who. He is the chief of the Kinkou Order, he takes on dangerous missions to assure the security and wealth of Ionia, everyone trusts him, he is the person I look up to... I mean... was."

"You seem to like that Master Shen very much."

"Y-Yes, that would be correct."

"Well. I listened to you, now, you'll listen to me, agreed?"

"Ah... yeah sure."

"Ok, so... *cough* From what you told me that Master Shen of yours seems like an honest and kind person. What you did doesn't really concern me but, you should apologize to him, and show him, how strong you really are."

"I'm not strong or anything, he even said so himself that-"

"I'm not talking about physical strength. I'm talking about emotional one, because, I'm guessing what you did had to do with your emotional state?"

"Yes, but how did you-?

"Lucky guess."

"Oh. Ok. I guess."

"..."

"C-Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Are you strong?"

"Physically or Emotionally?

"Both."

"I would say so, why do you ask?"

I was very surprised when he, yet again, bowed his head onto the floor.

"Please, help me."

"...?"

"I want to be someone who Master Shen can be proud of, I want to be someone who doesn't fear anything, I want to be someone who is able to protect what is valuable to me, I WANT TO BE SOMEONE OF VALUE."

Silly boy.

"Are you sure? I won't have mercy on you."

YOU should be the one to be proud of yourself.

"Never been so sure in my life."

Fear isn't something bad, it exists as a defense mechanism, if something, you should fear your own fear.

"You think you're ready?"

You already are able to protect what is valuable to you, you protected your village even at the cost of your life. The outcome doesn't matter, what matters is that you tried, and no one can say otherwise.

"No... Hehe, not even a bit."

You already are someone of value, just for the sheer fact that you are alive.

"Good we start tomorrow, be ready!"

He got up in a jump with a big smile on his face.

"T-Thank you Miss... ah...hum..."

"Ahri."

"Y-Yes, thank you Miss Ahri."

"Just Ahri... if you don't mind."

Yeah he sure grew up.

By the way... he is late, like, real late, where the hell is he?

(Main Character Point Of View)

"E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me right. We're going on a date, right now."

Ok, I don't know what's wrong with her, she is definitely not interested in me, why ask me on a date then? It makes no sense! Well either way today I can't.

"Sorry, today I'm busy, maybe some other d-"

I didn't finish my sentence when I felt that familiar metallic felling in my neck.

As I looked down I saw, one of her Kamas inches away from my neck.

"Your answer?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Death's always a choice but, you know... do not rush."

"Tchh."

If I go with Akali, Ahri kills me, but If I go to Ahri...

*sigh*

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Make it quick? Pff, you must be popular among the ladies."

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"Just come with me."

As we headed to the shop district of Ionia I could not help but to question, why me?

"So... can you tell me what do I need to do now?"

"I need your help."

She talked while not even staring at me. Ok, she seems to know where she wants to go.

"With?"

"Modeling."

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me."

"I don't understand."

"Just try something for me, that's all."

"You could've said that earlier."

"I did."

*sigh*

"Sure... sure you did."

We walked past a few stores and then she stopped at a kimono store.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Couldn't you ask Shen or Kennen?"

"..."

"Ok, let me guess. What you are about to buy is for Shen and the reason why you asked me is because me and him have similar sizes right?"

"What happen to the _Master_?"

"I gave up on that..."

"Hum... ok, if you say so."

"Why didn't you asked Shen what was his clothes size?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ask Kennen to ask him then."

"He would get jealous of Master Shen."

"Jealous? What do you mean jeal... oh. Really? You're quite the heart breaker yourself."

"Shut up!"

For many people this would seem like a normal friendly conversation, but, IT-WAS-NOT. We both had kind of an arrogant attitude when confronted, so, it was not easy for us to speak to each other. But, if it meant getting this over quickly, I was more than happy to give her a hand.

"So... are we going in or...? I have stuff to do, you know?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing that concerns you, honestly."

We entered the store and were greeted by an old woman, Akali rushed and gave her the specifics on what she wanted. A red Kimono-like clothes.

"... that fits him."

She said pointing at me. The old woman looked at me for a second, smiled and turned to Akali.

"Your boyfriend is really handsome."

Akali gave me an angry look which I returned back at her. I think the old lady felt the tension in the air because she didn't spoke for a few moments afterwards.

After fifteen long minutes we finally got out.

"That was boring."

"Yeah I know, sorry."

"What? You're apologizing to me? Tchh, my day just got better."

"Yeah, yeah so funny..."

Akali walked me to Ionia's entrance, we didn't spoke much honestly. As we were walking my eyes catched the glimpse of a small store and something caught my attention. It was not something really shiny or elaborate but I liked it. It was a tiny bell tied to a couple of red strings and with a nice butterfly like arrangement at the bottom. It was really nice, not something that I would wear but... maybe I could give it to Ahri, like some sort of thank you gift?

"It's really nice."

"Yeah... yeah it is."

"Are you gonna buy it?"

"Maybe..."

"Is it for you?"

"No its for- wait how long have you been there?"

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even Akali behind me.

"Aaaaah... I've been with you for a couple of minutes now... do you have Amnesia or something?"

"N-no, you just scared me, that's all."

"Sooooo... you didn't answer me, who are you going to buy this for?"

"S-someone, doesn't matter what... I mean who."

"Hum... is that so?"

It was really expensive, I barely had the money for it, I was saving for a new blade but... oh well, I guess I wouldn't need one for a long time.

I really hope she likes it.

Akali walked me to Ionia's entrance we walked silently but, as we were almost arriving she stopped.

*sigh* "Fine, I'll ask since you didn't mention it."

"What?"

"Why didn't you came back? We were waiting for you."

"Ah... Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, you used to visit the Kinkou Order almost everyday, then suddenly you stopped. WHY?"

"You know why..."

"Tchh, a bad memory clouds even the most rational judgment, believe me, I know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Akali's eyes widen.

"Ah...hum... never mind, I spoke to much. Either way. What I am saying is... If you are willing to give up that easily, then you never had a chance."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Ok, how about this? We, in the Kinkou Order, however difficult the situation may be, we never give up!"

She stared at me for a while like she was hoping to get some sort of reaction.

*sigh* "That's it, goodbye."

What the hell did she meant with that?

(Akali's Point Of View)

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Akali, out for a walk?"

"Yeah, something like that Master Shen."

"How come?"

"I just learned something rather... interesting."

"Care to share?"

"Maybe later, I'm not certain of it yet."

"If you say so. I'm curious either way."

"Oh believe me. If my hunch is right, it'll be worth the wait."

(Main Character Point Of View)

I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE.

I'm almost there but that doesn't change the fact that I kept her waiting, I'm so screwed.

She must be angry, she must be furious, she must be itching to kill me. Oh god, I deserve it. Why the hell did I accept Akali's invite? Well, I mean... "invite".

But... I've got this for her, should I give her this today? Hum... let's see, if things go well I might do it, if not... some other day.

To be honest I expected her to be with an angry face but what I saw was way more terrifying, way more scary, way more breath-taking.

She was not angry, she was not upset, she was... smiling.

"I'm... dead."

I took a deep breath, I knew that she could already see me, so I walked as confident as I could but, as soon as I saw that devilish smile on her face, I knew that my fate was sealed. It didn't matter if I walked with confidence or not, she had me in the palm of her hand. People say that in difficult situations one must play its cards correctly but, right now, my deck had been stripped to a single card, and it was one with a manufacturing defect. *sigh*

"H-hi..."

"Nice day don't you think?"

"L-Listen...hehe... y-you see..."

"It would be a shame to wast it."

"It wasn't my fault..."

"But that's what you made me do."

"I was just-"

"On your knees."

"Sure."

I dropped to my knees almost instantaneously.

"You know what to do."

"Yes."

Push-ups, that's what she meant.

I stood in position and started, but as soon as I had done one, my entire body was pushed down and my face hit the mud.

"Agh."

"Be careful, I don't want to get dirty."

She was lying on top of me, like she was resting.

*sigh* "Perfect..."

"You said something?"

"N-no, I was just thinking how easy this was."

"Oh is that so?"

"Y-y-yeah..."

My whole body started to tremble, I could not withstand that much longer I could barely push myself up anymore. I tried one last push.

"A-A-Ahri... I don't think... I can... bear it... any...more.

"What do you mean you can- Wait... I- Agh."

We both fell into the mud, well, for me it didn't make much difference since my clothes were already dirty so it didn't matter too much. But... for Ahri...

"Ah, look at what you've done."

I looked at her and, to be honest, she seemed more guilty than angry.

"Ah, s-sorry."

*sigh* "Well... I guess it was my fault as well. I need to wash up. Hum... There's a river nearby, you coming?"

"Hum? What do you mean?"

"You're not going back home like that, are you?"

"N-no but-"

"Then come with me."

(Ahri Point Of View)

I had to pull him by his hand, or he wouldn't come. He kept trying to convince me not to go, that he would wash it later, but every time he said that he blushed, I don't know what's the big problem.

We arrived to the river and he started, again, making excuses.

"L-Listen, it's not a big deal, really, I can wash it later..."

"I mean... you're already here so... why not?"

He blushed really hard and looked away.

"I mean... I'm a boy and you... that would not be polite..."

Oh, so that was the case huh? Hum... hehe. Time to give him a little scare.

"Ok, if that's the case then look away please, I'm gonna wash them."

"S-Sure."

He blushed again and quickly turned away.

Time to tease him.

I started to undress putting all of my tails in a form that even if he turned around he wouldn't be able to see me. I wash my clothes and put them to dry in some nearby rock. I dove into the water, It was cold, but rather nice for the season.

"The water is really good."

"..."

"It would feel so good after some tiring activity, don't you think?"

"..."

"Oh come on, don't you wish to join me?"

"..."

He's starting to break, I can see it.

Time to finish him off.

"So... you don't want to come? I knew it, I'm so ugly that nobody would want me..."

"N-No that's... not true..."

"Then prove it, turn around and look at me."

"B-But..."

"Just do it already!"

He turned around rather quickly. He blushed again.

"I'm... going to get you for that one... hope you know that."

I used my tails to cover myself, my head being the only thing visible.

"What for? Were you expecting something?"

"You demon f-"

"What?"

"I mean... ah...hum... you dumb fox."

"Aw that was sweet, I'll forgive you the previous one, let's pretend it didn't happen. Ok, now being serious. Get in!"

*sigh* "Fine!"

He took off his shirt and entered.

"Ah... I understand the trousers but, why didn't you took of your shoes?"  
"Hum... N-nothing really."

It didn't look like it was nothing, it looked like he was hiding something. And I wanted to know what.

"Sooooooo... you're not going to take them off?"

"No."

"Can I know why?"

"Nothing in particular."

"I think you're hiding something."

"N-No I'm not..."

"And I want to know what."

In a swift movement I pushed him back making him lose his balance, I took advantage to take off his shoes, after all, I'm just a sly fox.

"Now let's see what you've be-... w-what is this?"

His feet were covered in wounds and dry blood, even underwater those wounds were clearly visible.

He screamed in pain and the water beneath his feet started to become red.

"H-How?"

"I-It's nothing... r-really I just- Agh... did things a bit harder than I should... hehe...gh..."

"You should've told me then!"

"He, and why- Agh... is that?"

Flashbacks of our training popped up in my head, me making him run across the field while throwing my fox-fire at his feet to make him dodge. God, he should've been in constant pain, what did I do?

"I'm... I'm sorry, I-"

"LISTEN!"

He gave me a small flick in the head, it didn't really hurt that much, but caught me by surprise.

"Ouch, what was that for?"  
"Don't think to much of yourself you dumb fox. If this happened it was because I let it happen, It was my fault, I don't blame you, neither should you."

"But-"

"No but, you did more than I asked you to already... thank you for that..."

"..."

"Well, I might as well take a dive while I'm in here."

He dove into the water and got right back up.

"Pff, you were right the water is good."

"Y-yeah."

*sigh*"Listen, something like this is but a mere scratch."

He put his hand over the right side of his chest, were his scar was.

"...yes, a mere scratch. I should be the one felling guilty, you saved my life and I didn't do anything to repay you. So... please, don't worry about me, just punish me with everything you've got will you? Hehe."

You already repayed me you silly, just for the sheer fact that you are keeping me company almost everyday is making me feel more human, I'm glad I followed you that day.

"S-Stupid..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Close your eyes I'm gonna change."

He got out of the water, he make it seem like he was fine but he was clearly in pain. Why do you do this to yourself?

"Let's head back shall we?"  
"Yeah, sure."

We walked silently, I couldn't bring myself to say anything, he was being too nice to me, I wasn't used to people being nice. I still wanted to thank him somehow, but how?

"Huh, Ahri? Are you there?"

"Ah, huh, what?"

"You spaced out, is everything ok?"

"Y-yeah."

His hair was dripping everywhere.

"L-Listen... let me dry your hair."

"Huh? What for?"

"No special reason."

"There's no need for it, it'll dry when I-"

"Please?"

"...Fine, I guess."

"Sit down."

"Ah... what are you going to dry it with? There is no towels here, is there?"

"My tails..."

"Hahaha... wait, are you serious?"

"Yes... I know it's a little strange but-"

"Awesome! They really come in handy don't they? I wish I had ones just like you!"

I felt myself blush, really hard.

"Just... Shut up."

His hair was really soft, and, despite being wet, it had a really good smell.

"Aaaaaah... Ahri?"

A smell that made me remind of something from long time ago, although I didn't remember what it was.

"Aaahri!"

It was a smell that made me feel warm inside and-

"AHRI!"

"Ah... what?"

Without even realizing I had my face buried on his hair.

"Can I ask you what were you doing? Or... like... hehe."

"No... I... The thing is... Like... I... I mean..."

*sigh* "Never mind, no big deal. I'll take it as a sign that you like my hair really much."

I felt myself blush even harder. How could I make such a thing?

"Am I good to go?"

"Huh? Yeah."

He got up and stretched.

"gh, I'm tired."

"Ah, well, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah but before that..."

"Yes?"

He started messing with his hair and looked very embarrassed, looking at the floor.

"Y-You see, four months from now, Ionia will be holding the Blood Moon Festival and... huh... I wanted to ask you if... you wanted to... come with me..."

"M-Me?"

"Y-yeah... Unless you don't want to, I totally understand if that's the-"

"I would love to..."

A huge smile formed in his face, although it was perfectly visible that he was still embarrassed.

"C-cool, then...well, see you tomorrow I guess."

He turned and left. As I was seeing him walking away, my heart started pounding really hard.

"Just... stop..."

It had happened sometimes already, like when he smiled, when he was really happy, and now, when he invited me.

"Shut up..."

Why does this happen? Why does this...

A sudden thought crossed my head.

"Am I... falling for him?"

(Main Character Point of View)

God, I'm tired, today was a fun day despite my little..."Inconvenience" with Akali, but, I guess that also worked out, after all I got to buy her that...thing... and...YOU ARE KIDDING ME. I totally forgot to give her that. Aaaaah, and she was in such good mood... *sigh* maybe tomorrow or some other day.

My life seemed pretty much better at that point, I felt really happy and tough that nothing could go wrong anymore but... life had other plans.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Betrayal

Chapter 4

The Betrayal

(Main Character Point of View)

"So is it possible for you to do this?"

"Yeah sure, but it will take awhile."

"How long?"

"Hum... let's say one week. Unless you're in a hurry, in that case we can-"

"No, no problem, one week is more than enough, thank you. How much will I owe you?"

"Oh sweetie, don't be silly, we have the most delight in doing this for you."

"But-"

"Money is not something a young one should worry about."

*sigh* "Fine, but I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You already do darling, you already do"

Ok, one problem solved, one more to go.

It all started a few days ago when Ahri had a change of mind.

"Huh? You won't be able to go? W-why?"

"Well, you see. I have a small problem... or should I say nine small problems?"

She pointed back at her tails.

"Oh, I see. Yeah that's an inconvenient but... give me some time, I'll figure something out."

"Listen, you don't need to-"

"Just trust me will ya? Hehe."

I have that taken care of... I hope. And now... the other one. I've been avoiding this for too long. It was time to go to the Kinkou Order and apologize to Master Shen. My whole body was shaking just by the thought of it. What should I say? How should I explain myself? Oh god... I don't know if I can do this... NO, I have to. I told Ahri that I was gonna be late today, she understood, although she seemed rather upset. But, oh well, what could I do? I mustered courage and started walking towards Ionia.

...

Ok. Point of situation: Entrance of the Kinkou Order... Check. My feet can't move... Check. I would rather be fighting a vicious beast with my hands tight than doing this...? Yup. Do I dare to go back...? Nope.

I took a deep breath. And another. And another... and another... aaaaand another.

Ok, enough stalling for time. I took the first step and passed the entrance hall, the Kinkou Order despite being quite old was rather beautiful. Red walls and a three story building, I had never passed from the first floor where the training rooms where. I can only imagine what was on those other floors. Rooms perhaps. It had a bunch of stairs until I could get to the door. Hundred to be exact, yes, I once took the time to count them. I had nothing better to do at the time to be honest.

I had just climbed a few steps when a guard stopped me.

"Hey Tom, how's it going? Looking for Master Shen?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, y-yeah, isn't he here?"

"No, sorry he left just moments ago."

"Oh, ok, do you know where did he go?"

"No, sorry. Do you want to leave some message?"

"Hum... ah... N-no thanks."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I have to go, bye."

"See ya."

In the past I used to be here most of my time, it's no wonder some of the guards already know me. But now, this is a problem, I don't think Ahri will let me of the hook again so easily. Should I go look for Master Shen? Hum... Well, better than nothing, I guess.

I walked aimlessly trough the streets of Ionia.

"Now, where the hell are you?"

On second thought I should've asked Akali. Well, not going back now. I passed trough various temples and shrines, richly decorated buildings, dojos, but still, no sign of him.

I was passing trough a rather deserted street when, in the corner of my eye I catched the glimpse of a man in blue armor. Could it be...?

(? ? ? ? ? Point of View)

He chased him, Shen was fast, it took him a while to catch up, but he managed to do it. Shen was leaning against a wall, looking into some dark busy street. He worked out the courage to take the first step.

"M-Master Shen... H-hi..."

"Huh? Who? What are you doing here?"

"I... needed to talk to you about-"

Shen rushed towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"No, you listen, you-"

Shen's eyes suddenly widen.

"Tchh, I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

He felt a huge pain in his stomach.

"Agh!"

He fell down to his knees. He tried to look up but Shen immediately hit his jaw with his knee. No time for reaction.

"Gh!"

His head was spinning, he couldn't make sense of what was happening. He only felt pain and the cold from the ground. Shen picked him up by his neck and threw him into a wall. He hit his head, and suddenly everything around him started buzzing, his vision got blurred. He couldn't hear anything but a constant buzzing.

"...et...y...om...ere...ry"

He couldn't make sense of what Shen was saying, his head just... He couldn't even stand. His whole body was shacking.

Shen then suddenly started running in the direction that he came from.

He tried his best to focus, that's when a man with a huge scar on his face appeared in front of him. The man looked in the direction Shen went. The man started laughing... or at least it seemed so. He just heard the buzzing. The man just glanced at him, no words, or at least words that he could hear. The man disappeared into the crowded street.

He took his time getting up, his whole body was still shacking, he had his hair in front of his face,

"I... have to hurry... Ahri will... get mad if I... am late again... ha... yeah... that's it...I have... to hurry..."

His whole mind was shattered.

(Ahri Point of View)

"Ok so, first of all. What's your name?"

"M-My name?"

"Yeah."

"T-Tom."

"That's a rather unusual name."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"...Tell me, do you find me scary?"

"N-No, it's just...er... you see-"

"So you do, *sigh* it's ok I guess..."

"Sorry..."

*Yawn* This is boring, I know I told him he could be late today but... it gets kind of lonely when he's not around... Am I... to attached to him?

"Humpf, that idiot... I hope he hurries up."

I heard footsteps from afar. I stood in behind a tree for a short while until I could see who it was. The footsteps were slow, almost dragging themselves. I looked. It was him.

"Hey! What took you so long? It was getting bor-"

I noticed he was dirty and full of injuries.

"W-what happened?"

No response.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes... everything's fine... nothing changed..."

He looked at me but his eyes were almost empty, like he was looking trough me.

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes..."

"You know that you can count on me for anything right?"

No answer.

"Well...let's just... I don't know... let's take a walk yes?"

As soon as I turn my back I felt him suddenly grabbing my arm.

"Ahri..."

I turned around, he was crying.

"...help me."

His hands were shacking and his face covered in tears.

"Come here."

My body moved on its own. I gave him a hug. He fell down to its knees and let out a silent scream, It was the most terrifying sound that I had ever heard... silence.

"It's ok..."

There was nothing I could say, nothing... i felt useless.

"I'm here."

That was the only thing that I could think of.

...

We stayed there, I don't know how long. We did not said anything else. I just kept stroking his hair, he seemed to be liking it, and, to be honest, I did like it too. To care for someone other than myself, it was a thing I did not do since... well... a long time ago.

"It's getting dark, do y-"

"Sorry... You're right ... I have to go..."

"You sure? You can stay with me if you want."

"... Thank you Ahri..."

He really didn't seem to hear me, I decided to follow him, I don't want him to do anything he would regret.

He walked and walked, his head always down, looking at the ground, always the same, no sound, nothing. He suddenly stopped, leaned against a tree and buried his face on his knees.

Once again I found myself feeling sorry for him, once again I found myself no more than a single spectactor in the advents of life, once again I found myself not knowing what to do.

I just walked up to him, as normal as I could.

"Listen... come with me will you?"

"..."

"You want to be alone, is that it?"

"..."

"Well, if you change your mind... you know where to find me. Just promise me that you're not gonna stay here ok? Please?"

"Sure..."

"Thank you."

I walked back, it was getting dark, as much as I wanted to stay with him I knew that I needed to respect his wish.

...

One hour passed, still nothing, I was still waiting inside my tent when it started raining. That damn rain, it was raining in that day many years ago, it was raining in the day I met him, and it is raining today. This damn rain, it looks like it can't bring nothing but bad things.

"Hey..."

Suddenly he appeared in front of my tent, soaking wet from the rain, his hair in front of his eyes.

"Hey...come on in."

He entered almost dragging himself in.

"Take off your clothes, you're soaking wet."

"Sure..."

As he took of his clothes I noticed his torso full of bruises.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Nothing..."

"PLEASE TELL ME!"

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING OK? PLEASE... it's nothing, really."

"But-"

"Ahri please... I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

I didn't like the way he looked but, honestly, there was nothing I could've done.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hum?"

"You could've gone home, yet you chose to come here... why?"

"Would it matter, they do not care about me..."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah. They do not tolerate failure and... well, I think you know the rest of the story."

"Yes, I do. But, you know that I'm here right? If you ever need anything just-"

"I know, thank you."

He smiled, finaly. He pushed his hair back revealing his eyes, red from crying.

"Thank you for everything."

He then stood up and hugged me out of nowhere.

"Huh... I... It's... er... I..."

I felt myself blushing and in need of what to say or think.

"Yo... You're welcome."

We then stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

"Er... I'm tired, I better get going."

"Wait... Hum, you see. It's really late and... it's raining. I wouldn't mind if you... spent the night... here... with me."

Oh god what the hell am I saying?

"Like... I have extra space in here so... if you want to... it's ok..."

Just shut up, you're just embarrassing yourself.

"Oh... er... s-sure. I would appreciate it, thanks"

"Oh ok... Wait what?"

"Yeah, well it's... way better than going home right now I guess."

I had completely forgot that.

"Oh, yeah you're right."

"..."

"..."

"Soooooo? Can I...?"

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry come on in."

He walked in and lay down next to me.

"Tired?"

"A bit, yeah."

"..."

"..."

We just stared at each other in silence, neither of us seemed to be able to say

anything.

He suddenly blushed and turn to the other side.

"Er... Hum... G-good night."

"He, good night."

I closed my eyes.

...

I tried to sleep but I couldn't, every time I closed my eyes I saw the bruises on his body, and wondered what had happened to him. He didn't tell me where he had been so I have no clue. Should I try to ask him again? Should I leave it? What should I do?

The rain outside continued pouring, it was cold, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. *sigh* What else is going to happen today?

"Huff... pff...rtttt"

"Huh? Tom? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh s-sorry, did I ...huff... Did i woke you up?"

"No, it's ok I... wait are you cold?"

"N-No, It-It's just-"

"Yes you are."

"Hehe, yeah it looks like it's getting a bit cold."

I extended to him three of my tails and put them over his torso.

"Here."

"Huh, you don't need to-"

"Humpf, are you saying you don't like them, is it?"

"N-no, I just-"

"Hehe just kidding."

"Er... He, you dumb fox."

He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Huh... Ahri?"

He opened his eyes and made an embarrassed look.

"It's ok if I... well... er... hug... one of... your tails? Like...er... please? Huh, never mind it was dum-"

"Y-yeah sure, here."

"Y-you sure, it doesn't hurt you?"

"No, not at all. It's ok."

To be honest, it did hurt a bit but, I think that, taking into account all the pain he must've been trough today, this is nothing.

"Ahri?"

"Yes?"

"I know I've said this a lot of today but... thank you, thank you for everything."

"Every time. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. You must be tired. See you in the morning."

He closed his eyes and, out of nowhere he started stroking my tail.

"Hum... so fluffy."

I felt myself blushing. I felt his hand passing trough my tail. I felt my heart racing.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(? ? ? ? ? Point of View)

"Hey buddy, I know that you are going trough a tough time but, remember this, it's always dark before the dawn. Just trust me, even if the whole world abandons you, I'm here for you, forever and ever, well... me and her of course. You can't forget about her now can you? Of course you can't, you like her don't you? But how much? That's what I'm curious to see, well I guess we'll see it eventually. Just remember, you can always count on me and... Oh... This is embarrassing. You can't hear me yet now can you? I don't know if you'll ever be able to. *sigh* Well... er... Just... trust in her, and everything will be ok."

(Tom Point of View)

*Yamn*

Hum...I had a strange dream last night, I dreamt that I had fallen asleep in Ahri's... Wait a minute what the hell? I AM in Ahri's tent, then, it... it wasn't a dream? Then that means that...

I looked around, there was no sign of Ahri. Maybe I... sleepwalked?

"Hello sleepyhead."

"Hum? Oh, hi... er... Good morning Ahri."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, thanks."

Ahri held up a dead squirrel.

"Breakfast?"

"Er... sure?"

I watched as Ahri ate half of the squirrel, like a lion she sank her teeth into the squirrel and ripped all the meat there was. Honestly it made me sick, but, fortunately I couldn't eat that, it was raw.

"Hum? Mhot humry?"

There was still blood running from her mouth while she was speaking. Oh god I'm gonna puke.

"N-No, not really, I... don't really eat in the morning. Yeah that's it."

*Gulp* "Well if you say so... can I eat your part then?"

"Er, yeah sure."

I tried to look away while she ate but the tough of her eating that gave me nausea.

I had to think of something else to avoid puking.

"S-So, er... the Blood Moon Festival is in two weeks."

*Gulp* "Oh yeah, that's right. Are you sure that I'm gonna be able to go?"

"Yes I am. What do I always tell you?"

*Sigh* "To trust you."

"To trust me, that's it, hehe."

I got up to leave.

"Listen Ahri... again, thank you for everything. I don't know what I would've done without you, really."

"Just... you don't need to thank me. I... Just don't put yourself in danger again like that ok? It worries me."

"It's... it's ok... hopefully this was... the last time I met him..."

"Oh, sorry I didn't want to-"

"It's ok, no problem. Well I better get going."

"W-Wait. I... er... Thank you for keeping me company and, you know just talking to me and stuff."

"He."

I held up two fingers and gave a small flick on the head.

"You dumb fox."

"Humpf, idiot."

"..."

"..."

"Hehe."

"Hahaha."

"Well see you soon."

"Yeah goodbye."

The blood moon festival was in two days time, I had already ordered Ahri's dress, now, what should I wear?


End file.
